It Will Take You
by sunshineandsonnyboy
Summary: Justin has just broken up with a violent Ethan, and down on his luck, the blonde meets Brian Kinney. Pittsburgh may just seem a little brighter suddenly.
1. Chapter 1

**STORY TITLE: **It Will Take You

**CHAPTER TITLE:** Going over my head.

**WORD COUNT: **3,179

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters of the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes within in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim to them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (MATURE CONTENT = including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN—SO BEWARE )

**CHAPTER ONE:**

The voice rips through the quiet of the room, once again setting the blonde's jaw on edge. Most of the night had been ruined by his sudden break up with his boyfriend. He massages his aching temples, nursing the glass of scotch so as to get rid of the terrible hollow feeling welling in his chest. Some small part inside of him is yearning to just open the goddamn door and give Ethan another chance, but only for the reason that the blonde doesn't want to be alone. After being kicked out of his house by his homophobic parents he had been alone and wandering around Pittsburgh, living with his friend Daphne until he could get back on his feet.

Justin met Ethan one night at a bar, when the blonde had been drowning himself in strong liquor, the dark brunette had used sleek words to reel him in. Sentences that entranced him in his inebriated state and made him feel slightly better for a moment. That feeling was something Justin couldn't bear to give up. Ever since his parents had dropped him without any remorse, the blonde had been searching for someone that would love him. Daphne wasn't enough, she was just a friend and that love would only go so far in Justin's eyes. Therefore, this new stranger was suddenly the guiding light in those beautiful blue eyes, which took in every word of Ethan's as if he were to be revered as anything more than a mortal man.

Except the good days of their relationship quickly turned sour, slight moments of tension turned into long arguments and even worse periods of frosty silence between the two. And eventually Justin couldn't take anymore of the roller coaster ride. As much as he enjoyed having someone to be there for him in the romantic sense, it just wasn't worth the drama. The blonde had finally realized he was never in love with Ethan, merely the idea he presented at the moment of Justin's weakness. Not to mention the blonde had gotten himself together during the brief relationship with Ethan. He succeeded in finding a job working at the Liberty Diner, a gay diner that served breakfast, lunch, and dinner to the many flamboyant patrons. As well as getting himself his own place. Sure the apartment wasn't exactly, _expensive_, to tell the truth, it is downright shitty, but the satisfaction in paying for it himself has never made Justin regret it.

Now, however, sitting in his apartment alone is almost depressing on a Friday night usually spent doing something more interesting with his now EX-boyfriend. Justin glances towards the door again, picking up the faint whispers of whimpering coming from under the bruised and scuffed wooden door. Sighing exasperatedly, he picks his slumped form up off the couch, disgusted with his behavior of the past two hours. He knows all too well, that soon the whimpers will turn into shouts, and eventually the door will become even more abused under the anger Ethan wishes to express on Justin's form.

Stumbling slightly, he draws on his coat, throws his keys into his pocket, along with his wallet, and heads to the window. Justin glances once more at the locked front door, before pushing up the rusty window, struggling for a moment to get out, before landing safely on the fire escape. The slightly weathered metal creaks under him for a second, but it holds, causing Justin to release a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Quite clumsily, he scrambles down the faded red fire escape and lands with a little thump on the ground. His blue eyes take in the surroundings, secretly afraid that Ethan had heard him and would come to find him in his attempts to apologize or something along those lines. However, Justin had been trying to tell him there was nothing he could do about their breakup, he couldn't apologize himself into forgiveness, because honestly, he hadn't done anything. Okay, well that isn't true, but Justin chooses to push the bad moments out of his mind, still feeling the ache of the dark bruise around his eye. In his rage Ethan had punched the boy, before being thrown out in the confusion and having the door locked behind him. The brunette had been sitting out there for the whole day before Justin decided it was time to escape for a little while. Incidents such as this one had happened before. Ethan would get angry over something Justin had done or said, and then he would over react and end up causing the blonde harm. It seemed a common occurrence, something that was just written into Justin's day as he tried to regain his past freedom. However, enough had been enough. Justin had drawn the line after getting his wrist broken when Ethan purposefully slammed a door on it in his rage at seeing the blonde at a famous night club called Babylon. It had taken a month to heal the break, and Justin waited patiently, wanting to be at full strength when he threw the bastard out. Sadly, when Ethan slammed his right hand, his drawing hand, it messed up a few of the nerves, causing his hand to twitch and spasm every time he tried to draw. The realization depressed him as he worked through the spasms by massaging the soft flesh, willing the shaking to go away so he can get back to the one thing that truly makes him happy. Justin looks down at his wrist, smiling wryly, thanking god yet again for giving him back most of the control over his right hand, however, the damage was too much and causes him still to have moments where his hand is overworked and spasms.

Justin expected the punch that Ethan landed on him when he declared he wanted nothing more to do with him. It seemed almost poetic in the way Justin ended their relationship, ended it with something that had ruined it in the first place.

Justin jumps at the sound of violin music, but quickly calms when he realizes that the serenading notes are floating out an open car window blasting classical music. He gives the driver a weird look as he passes, wondering to himself what kind of person lets classical music deafen them, wasn't the point of it to soothe the listener?

Ever since he had started going out with Ethan violin music has become his enemy, it being Ethan's favorite hobby. The man earned his living by playing on street corners and collecting the money of generous passerby's. Soon he couldn't stand to listen to it anymore, literally almost at the point of tearing out his own hair at the thought of hearing another screeching note of Bach.

He shudders and continues walking, hugging himself in his desire to keep warm in the incredibly decreasing temperature of the night. Darkness has fallen hours ago, and eerie street lamps cast dull circles of light on the ground, not aiding anyone in seeing. Thankfully, Justin could walk to the Liberty Dinner with his eyes closed, so he finds his way without any problem. The lights are bright and incredibly too appealing at the moment, Justin can't stay. Debbie doesn't seem to be here, and since Justin is off shift there is nothing stopping Ethan from just sauntering in and dragging him out. None of the tweaked out twinkies would even notice his near kidnap, leaving him to fend for himself against Ethan. This obviously wouldn't end well based on past experiences.

Justin stands outside for a moment, shuffling from foot to foot before suddenly hearing the faint sound of loud techno music floating through the quiet night air. A smile finally lights his young face at the thought of heading over to Babylon and letting his troubles fall off his shoulders for an hour or two. He nearly prances the block to Babylon, excitedly pulling out his membership card bought with a fake ID. Sure, Justin has to work a little harder to make the payments that are due every month, but having only one cereal to choose from and making food last for days doesn't bother him anymore.

The line isn't long, because people are streaming into the club for once, the bouncer letting them in as much as they please instead of siphoning out the incredibly ugly. He flashes the bouncer a cheery smile, getting a slight smirk in reply, "and why might you be alone Mr…Smith?"

"You know, have to get away from the boyfriend sometimes, he gets a little crazy." Justin jokes lightly, inwardly wincing at the truth to his words. However, the bouncer just chuckles lightly, and lets him through after passing his card back. The music hits him fast and hard, deafening in the crowded place, but the doesn't bother Justin, he welcomes the fact he can't hear himself think, all is well now. Justin drops his jacket off at the coat check, and turns to stare at the mass amounts of male bodies pressed tightly together in the center of the room.

Not like he needs more, but the feeling of wanting something to hold in his hand for a moment rushes through him. So, he moves to the bar, and quickly orders a colorful drink someone else yells out. Justin grabs it and downs the liquid, feeling the burn in the back of his throat but ignoring the sensation to pass over some money to the bartender. With the drink taken care of, and some liquid courage, Justin turns to stare at the moving mass of human bodies. Music pulses in the background, but Justin barely pays attention to the song. His heart already reaching out with the need to join the fray. The pale boy rushes forward, tossing his shirt off in the process and losing himself in the mess of people that break at his intrusion, but fall back into place as if no one had walked through them. Justin turns his face towards the ceiling and shuts his eyes, feeling the beat pulse up through his feet and make his whole boy vibrate. Occasionally a body brushes him, but at the moment he is dancing alone, finally feeling alive for once in his life. All thoughts of Ethan are thrown away, completely wiped from his mind, as if the music had taken acid to his brain and scoured him from memory. His hands and feet work of their own accord, moving themselves in a sensual dance that suddenly starts attracting him attention. Hands come to rest on his hips, moving them in a more purposeful manner. Uncaring that he can't see the man holding him from behind, he allows more bodies to press against him. A warm chest places pressure against his own, causing a small noise of approval escape his throat. Breath ghosts over the flesh of his throat, his heart pounding excitedly as the first sloppy kiss descends on his neck. The touch becomes slightly more insistent, coaxing Justin's head to fall back into the cleft of the neck of the body behind him. A ragged moan rushes out of the blonde's lips, but is swallowed in the rage of the nightclub. All personal moments are lost in the flow of bustling Babylon, taking away the horrible memories for one night, and opening the night up to chance.

/

The brunette brushes the annoying man off another time. Angry that almost his whole night has been ruined by Michael's insistence that they dance together. Brian growls lowly, thankful for once that the loud club music swallows his line of angry speech directed at Michael. "Motherfucker." Brian turns on the man trailing after him, doe eyed from one too many pretty drinks passed to him, and swaying slightly from the sudden stop. "Mikey go home!" Brian yells at him, over the music so the man might hear him. Michael looks briefly confused, mostly for the fact that in his mind he was dragged out here to be with Brian. The man believed he had been convinced to lie to Ben and come here with Brian to dance and have a great night, but in all reality Brian had just suggested it and Michael had nearly fallen over himself to go with him. "Go home to Ben!" Brian nearly pleads, realizing his night might be completely ruined if he can't get Michael away from him.

"But…Brian…we need to dance!" Mikey persists, making the brunette grind his teeth in agitation. He pushes the man away and quickly turns on his heel, leaving a fumbling Michael trying to stay upright.

The sexy brunette makes his way up the stairs to the landing so he can stake out his next 'prey'. It had become a routine to find someone in the crowd to satisfy his attentions for at least a little bit. Being good at this had always been a special talent of Brian Kinney's, who took the art of seduction as an achievement worthy of a fucking Nobel Prize.

His honey hazel eyes darken with lust as he scans the crowd, his gaze lands for a few seconds here and there, but only to confirm that he had already tasted _that _delectable fruit from the Queer tree. If there was one rule in Brian's life that he actually stuck to it had to be, no double dipping. Never before had he laid the same person, because usually it ended with the other party following him around like a sick puppy.

However, he feels his gaze draw to the flash of pale skin that makes itself known in the middle of the pulsing mass of people. Brian's tongue flicks out to wet rosy red lips, perfect for kissing. He narrows his gaze, assessing the subject flaunting himself shamelessly between two sweaty men. The brunette feels his dick twitch as he watches glitter wash down over the crowd and stick in the blonde's hair and to his sweaty chest. The multicolored pieces of confetti sparkle from the strobe lights and practically make him glow as he twists and thrusts to the music. Brian pulls himself in check, rubbing a hand over his face he visibly calms. The brunette shakes the bangs out of his face and calmly strolls down the stairs. Men run past him, others try to gather his attention by pinching his ass or coo pet names at him, "_hey hot stuff_," and "_I know where your dick should be…in me._" He nearly laughs at their pitiful attempts at distracting him. However, nothing would be pulling him away from the delicious blonde gyrating in the middle of the mob.

Brian prowls up behind the boy, noticing the almost boyish qualities to his face and delicate smile placed across those plump pink lips just begging to be penetrated. He quickly clears the crowd away from the man, possessively taking the place behind the boy and daring anyone with his eyes to try to stake their claim. No one challenges him, such is the way of Babylon, and they simply turn around and continue dancing with a new partner.

He nearly purrs at the way the blonde in his hands lets his head fall back to rest on Brian's clavicle. They sway to the random techno hype currently streaming out of the deafening speakers, and Brian takes secret pleasure in the moment. Letting his hands run over the lithe form pressed tightly against his own. He replaces the feeling of sloppy drunken kisses on the blonde's pale skin with controlled nips, setting the blonde on fire from the outside, in.

Brian hastily turns the blonde's chin towards him, slanting his own mouth over the delicious plump lips simply waiting for his own. He keeps his eyes open a second longer than the boy who simply lets his eyes shutter closed at the touch. The older man lets his gaze rake over the incredibly appearance of his new prey, delighted in the physical beauty of the blonde specimen. However, he halts without even thinking, at the black eye clearly ringing one of the boy's beautiful blue orbs.

His dancing partner slowly opens his eyes, lust darkening the blue to a deep ocean color, but the fact doesn't distract Brian from the glaring fact staring him right in the face. "Where'd you get the shiner sonny boy?" Brian asks before he can stop himself. Usually he wouldn't mind a few bruises, they were common in a rambunctious nightclub such as Babylon. Except, Brian had seen the youth and confusing clouding those beautiful eyes, the blonde is only a kid, and he can tell.

Said boy, withdraws sharply at the question, shaking himself out of Brian's grip. Fear and shame cross the flushed face in front of him, making the brunette grind his teeth in anger. _Whoever had hurt him should run away now before I…_Brian doesn't finish the thought, mentally slapping himself for the almost…caring words running through his mind. The kid in front of him would be his tonight, and a black eye wouldn't stop him from claiming the beautiful boy.

He reaches towards the blonde suddenly trying to flee the scene, and latches onto the shivering shoulder. Brian's fingers connect with slick flesh, and the blonde shoots him an apologetic look before squirming out of the grip and pushing himself through the crowd and out of sight. Brian curses loudly, but no one has even noticed the exchange. Quite unlike himself, he storms through the mass of flailing limbs, after the blonde in pursuit. However, it only takes a few seconds for Brian to come to terms with the fact that he had lost the delicious morsel.

"God damn it." He curses, leaning against the bar in agitation. A hand lands on his shoulder, overly hard, making the brunette wince as he turns towards the man. "Of fucking course," Brian growls, turning face to face with an even drunker Mikey.

"Now who the hell was that and what did you say to get him fleeing so fast?" Michael jokes meanly, patting Brian on the back a few more times before stumbling to lean on the bar and almost failing.

"None of your fucking business for christ's sake." He hisses in annoyance, watching as his 'best' friend throws back another shot before replying.

"He obviously wasn't good enough for you, anyone could see that you're a god, no one should say no." Michael rambles meaninglessly, much to Brian's grievance. Michael's crush on him had been getting worse and worse in the past few years, wearing thin at Brian's patience for the man to commit fully to Ben, who had been waiting or exactly the same thing. Needless to say Brian had been slowly pushing Michael away in hopes of getting the man to realize he really wasn't interested.

"Go home Mikey," Brian grumbles standing up fully and exiting the club, much to Mikey's dismay. The brunette gets in his Corvette and drives home, irked by his near taste of what seemed was perfection.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of this.**

**I kind of like where i'm going with this...sort of.**

**I dunno xD**

**sorta just fun for me right now.**

**Hope you liked!**

-Alex


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY TITLE: **It Will Take You

**CHAPTER TITLE:** it's alive with the beating of young hearts.

**WORD COUNT: **1,952

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters of the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes within in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim to them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (MATURE CONTENT = including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN—SO BEWARE )

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"You are going to need to quit staring off into space Brian," Cynthia scolds, barely batting an eye at the incredulous stare shot at her by a suddenly flustered brunette. She decides to overlook the uncharacteristic moment of embarrassment that passes across his face, and continues to check over his appointments for the day. "You have a meeting with Brown Athletics at eleven, they want you to pitch a starter idea for their new campaign, and if they like it they will continue to the next step with us. Then there is another meeting with Java Juice from down the street, who would like to see what you can offer them, but if you ask me they are just thinking they will be able to get you cheap because their owner is gay…" She rattles off this knowledge, looking up to see Brian isn't even paying attention. "Brian Kinney you pay attention right now, we have thankfully gathered enough business to keep us afloat for this long, but if you don't quit wandering around your mind we are going to lose this major client and they are going to go to Vanguard and not only are you going to feel like shit because of that, but you won't be able to comfortably run your business. The money from Brown Athletics should safely cushion us, and then you can worry about whatever your pretty little auburn head was obsessing over." Cynthia growls, sometimes quite annoyed with the way Brian doesn't seem to be paying attention. She absolutely loves her job, and having the company go bankrupt would absolutely devastate her.

"Jesus Christ Cyn, I heard you, Brown is coming at eleven and this is a serious account I need to land, and Java juice is coming later, but they think they can just steal money from me because one of them is a fucking faggot." Brian reiterates, earning a surprised look from the pretty blonde. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened between them had he been straight, but then he reminds himself that pussy is disgusting and goes back to checking out men's asses.

"Well good, get prepared, oh and Brian," she waits for him to look up, "you still need to hire another art intern, after you made the last one cry after firing him, you need another one to pick up the slack that has been piling up in the art department, not to mention William is trying to do as little work as possible—"

"And?" Brian coaxes, already knowing what he needs to do.

"Take care of it." She finishes quietly, excusing herself out of the large office and allowing Ted to go in. The man stumbles in nervously, having seen the look on Cynthia's face when she exited the office; Brian had been in a bad mood.

"Bri, about—"

"Just give me a second," he mumbles, crumpling up the piece of paper he had been uselessly scribbling '_blondie' _all over for practically no reason. He growls to himself, ashamed to even admit to himself that he is even a little obsessed with bedding the delectable blonde he had danced with for mere moments at the club. Ted watches the disposal of the piece of paper, and lets his gaze wander back to the quizzical expression on the handsome tan face. Like everything else that had ever happened in this office, Ted chooses to ignore the expression, and refuses to ask any questions that might get him on Brian's bad side.

"Okay brief me," Brian grumbles lowly, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

/

Morning sunshine streams in through the blind-less window, causing the blonde to wake with a start. A trail of drool follows him up from the bed, and he groans lightly, "that is so not attractive." His head pounds as he rights himself, noticing that he had indeed made it back to his apartment after Babylon, but he hadn't succeeded in taking off his clothes properly. Justin's pants are only halfway down, stuck around his knees, while his jacket is unzipped, but not off. He vaguely remembers throwing off his shirt in the excitement, and groans when he realizes he has lost yet another shirt to the nightclub.

The light brings with it another revelation, causing the blonde to spin around towards the clock, a strangled cry already forcing its way out of his throat. "Fuck! I have work in twenty minutes!" Justin hurries around his apartment, taking a fast shower and donning clean clothes before grabbing his coat, keys, and wallet and sprinting the whole way to the dinner.

Thankfully Debbie is too busy to notice he is two minutes late, and so he quickly ties a half apron around his waist and sets about cleaning off tables and taking orders. The rhythm of the dinner has never changed for him, some of the customers are rude, but others are sweet, but mostly they are all the same, hungry. Some come for get-together breakfasts, while others sit alone or in pairs.

The blonde rushes around frantically, serving glasses of water and mugs of coffee or tea. Debbie keeps shooting him looks, and only when he takes a break to use the bathroom does he realize he forgot to put on the usual cover-up over any noticeable bruises. In his haste to rush out the door this morning, he had forgotten how ghastly the ring looked around his eye. Justin curses loudly, punching the wall, and immediately regretting the action. Now his knuckles are bleeding, and his hand throbs with the pain of hitting solid brick. Quickly, he grabs some paper towels and wraps it around his fist, wandering back into the kitchen, warily looking out for anyone that might ask him what happened. After sneakily stealing the first aid kit, he wanders back into the bathroom and quickly patches up his hand, sticking at least five different skin colored band-aids onto his scuffed knuckles.

Justin resumes work, slipping back into the front of the busy diner without anyone noticing his absence. Thankfully, he has work waiting for him, and he immediately starts taking more orders, the familiar routine being picked back up again. The pain is already melting through his hand, but it is a minor nuisance, since meeting Ethan, his pain tolerance had risen considerably.

More than once the older woman tries to take him aside and ask him how he came to procure the mysterious yellow, black, and blue ring, but he stalls her attempts by taking another order, or filling up a glass of water. If there was one thing the blonde was exceptionally good at other than art, it was the art of evasive maneuvering.

However, with all the current thoughts on his mind, Justin can't help but forget about last night. All thoughts of the sexy brunette fall to the back of his brain while he deals with his current situation.

Debbie, a little perturbed by the fact that the blonde has so easily maneuvered away from her, she decides a different approach.

After waiting for the diner to get a round of slow business, for once during the day, Debbie finally catches Justin taking a break at one of the back booths. His feet had been aching from being on them all day, and he had taken the opportunity to sit down at an empty table while people ate their food.

"Shit, Sunshine, it almost seems as if you have been avoiding me!" Debbie exclaims, sitting down across from the boy she had come to think of as her adopted son. After hearing his story, and how his parents had disowned him without even batting an eye, Debbie being mama Novotny, had to start towards her house of wayward queers, and helping Justin, would be some sort of start. So, she gave him a job and helped him with things that he hadn't been prepared to handle, like bills or simply living the life of a gay boy.

The blonde gives a sheepish grin, knowing he has been caught in the act, "never Deb." Justin sighs as he prepares himself for the lecture he knows is coming.

Debbie notices the boy's hesitance, and decides a softer touch is needed, "Sunshine, I know there is something going on that you don't want to talk about, but remember I am always here for you, no matter what. I mean for fuck's sake who taught you where to get a fake ID and where the best gay clubs are, and…how to pay bills?" She exclaims, earning a nervous grin from the shy blonde currently trying to hide the mother of a black eye on his face by looking across the diner, turning the good side of his face away. "…how are you doing for money?" Finances seemed to be a safe subject at least, considering Sunshine had once again drawn back up into himself, and he hadn't acted as such since she first met him.

"Okay,…it's a little tight, I have to make food last and I can't get as many art supplies as I would like…" Justin admits shyly, wringing his hands together in agitation.

Debbie sits for a moment, wondering what she can possibly do for her 'second' son, "…how about this, you promise me that whatever gave you that black eye is out of your life…and I'll go talk to a friend of mine who might be able to use some of that amazing art talent of yours." Justin looks at her, unconcealed excitement rushing across his boyish features. Debbie can never understand how someone who is already nineteen still looks as if he is in his first year of high school. "I'm not promising it will be a favorable response, or that he is nice,…he's actually one of the coldest sons of a bitch I have had the misfortune of knowing." Justin notices the short smile that crosses her face, and realizes her words aren't exactly truthful. She means what she had said about the man being cold, but she doesn't regret meeting him. He rolls his eyes, knowing Debbie; the man was probably another one of her wayward queers. "But if he does take you under his wing, he's going to chew you up and spit you out a new man. He's cruel, but you'll be so well groomed that if he does end up firing you, you'll get another job and earn good money." Justin nods hurriedly, finally realizing this might just be the kick he needs to get up and going somewhere. "Anyways…there won't be lots of money to begin with, but if he likes your work you can expect to be getting paid more in no time. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure this might be a good decision for you." She mumbles, already thinking over how she would convince Brian to take the kid on. He had always been against 'kids' working for him, and Justin looked even younger than he actually was, so Brian would pitch a fit.

She looks over the boy fidgeting in front of her; _hopefully he gets distracted by how cute Sunshine is._ "Okay, let's get back to work." Justin nods lightly, getting up to follow her and pick up some of the orders ready.

"I promise…by the way." He mumbles.

"What?" She turns slightly towards him checking which plates go to which table.

"That what gave me this black eye is out of my life." Justin answers.

Debbie freezes, nearly bursting into tears at the look on his face; she takes the step towards him and wraps him in a huge motherly hug. "I'm glad," she whispers, ignoring everything else in the diner for a moment.

* * *

**God sorry for how fucking short this is, but it's sort of a developing chapter, i can't just have justin and brian meeting each other conviniently everywhere, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW INSTANT SEX AND INSTANT LOVE ARE WHAT YOU WANT :D**

**Anyways hope you liked.**

**[Honestly i love Debbie, her motherly nature made everything just so much warmer for me in the show because Justin's mother was so confused...and not to mention in my story both his parents just kicked him out on his ass. So, Debbie is standing in as his mother.]**

**-alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE:**It Will Take You

**CHAPTER TITLE:** sick and tired of being sick and tired.

**WORD COUNT:**2,410

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own QUEER AS FOLK, none of the characters of the places and events that have happened previously and sometimes within in my story. The QUEER AS FOLK people created them and I take no claim to them. However, my plot and these chapters and words are all mine.

**RATING:** M (MATURE CONTENT = including a relationship between many gay sweaty men, mostly BRIAN AND JUSTIN—SO BEWARE )

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Anger crosses attractive tan features, alighting in the dark hazel eyes. "Mikey you cut it the fuck out right now." Brian hisses, his jaw clenching with the frustration of talking to his friend. Not too long ago he could remember the time when Michael had been a good friend, and had always been there for him, but it seemed as of late that Michael was drawing further and further into his obsession with Brian.

"I'm just saying that no one understands you Brian, and you were being a dick to me last night. I think you should apologize!" Michael murmurs, not realizing that in his own drunken haze last night, he had been in the wrong.

"Like hell, I'm going to apologize. When the fuck have you ever seen me apologize?" Brian states angrily, putting his foot down at the notion of conceding to his delusional best friend. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like maybe at home being the happy faggot house wife?" He dismisses his friend, tired of the same old fights between them.

"Why should I go when there is still so much to talk about?" He growls, gesturing wildly with his hand. "You left me on the dance floor so you could go chase after some random twink who for some reason, wasn't lured in by your incredible charm."

"First of all you—"

"Hey Bri, hope I'm not…" Debbie exclaims as she enters the extravagant office of one Brian Kinney. A boy she had known since he was a teenager, and had watched grow up. So, to say she wasn't a little bit proud of the boy who had built his own company from scratch, would be a lie. "Oh, hey Michael!" She greets her son who she hadn't seen since yesterday.

"He was just leaving," Brian growls, running a tired hand over his defined facial features. If he could just disappear right now, the auburn-haired man might get rid of the awful headache pounding across his temples.

However, his headache increases when he watches Mikey sit arrogantly down on one of his expensive sofas. Debbie gives them a once over, finally noticing the tension in the room that the two males are exuding with a powerful force. "…what do you want Debbie?" Brian sighs, deciding to tackle one problem at a time.

"I have someone who might be a great intern for you." Remembering why she had come here in the first place, her excitement is renewed all over again. Clasped in her hands is the portfolio Justin had reluctantly given to her at work this morning. She could understand Justin's nervousness at receiving feedback on his art work, anyone would be nervous at trying to get a job purely based on skill in the one area of your life that you want more than anything to work in.

"What?...Where did you find this kid? Let me guess, he's one of the random twinks you picked up at the diner and befriended, then you decided 'oh hey, he can paint by numbers' and you knew I needed a new intern. So, here you are, going to try and convince me that he 'has such a great personality'. Well sorry Debbie but this isn't a dating service, I don't give one shit about his personality." Brian groans, not expecting much from the woman who decided that wandering around in her rainbow vest and odd sloganed t-shirts that said things like 'I 3 my penis' are okay in public.

Debbie looks lost for words, but after a second, she recollects herself and marches up to Brian's desk, slapping the portfolio down. "Now Brian Kinney you pick that portfolio up and look at this boy's work before you start judging me." She threatens, shaking her finger at him.

Brian gracefully drops into his chair and leans back lacing his fingers together in thought. After a moment of considering the pros and cons of wasting even a few more minutes of his precious time, Brian picks up the portfolio and proceeds to look through it.

To say he is surprised would be overstating his emotions, but the works contained within the large folder please him. A few are sketches of random people doing equally random things, while some of the others are figure studies of men and digital photos of paintings that would have been too large for Debbie to bring in to show him.

All the while, Debbie watches his expression with rapt anticipation, "well? What do you think Brian?" Debbie exclaims, sick of all the quiet tension.

"He has skill…has he been to college to further his talent?" Brian murmurs thoughtlessly, his mind still wandering over the beautiful sketches in front of him. A small and slightly narcissistic side of Brian desiring to be captured by the elegant stokes of pencil crossing each and every paper. Shaking his head, Brian discards the idea, disappointed with himself for even wanting such a thing.

"Not yet, his parents dropped him out on his ass because he is gay, so he's been working at the diner, trying to save up money for PIFA." Debbie explains, figuring that since Brian is showing at least some interest, it is safe to sit down and get comfortable. "I said I would try to get him this job so that he could get to college sooner."

Brian is impressed, for a kid that hasn't even gone to college yet and is working in a crappy diner, he has talent. "This kid's been through hell Brian, please just meet with him." Debbie pleads lightly, remembering the time when she had to take Justin to the hospital because the blonde boy showed up on her front stoop, hand covered in blood and pointing in an impossible direction because his wrist was mangled. She never got a good answer out of him about what happened. Debbie Novotny could tell the Sunshine was lying when he said that he fell down the stairs of his apartment building and managed to break his wrist. The slight shimmer in the boy's eyes over the doubtful look in her own, had told her that he had been on the verge of tears and had come close to telling her what really happened many times.

When he got out of the hospital and he was forced to work through the pain in his wrist and try to get it working again, Debbie turned her attention away from finding the culprit, to rehabilitating Justin.

"Fine…bring him tomorrow to see me at nine in the morning. I have another intern application before that, so I'll have something to compare him to." Debbie cries with excitement, leaning over the desk to plant a sloppy kiss on Brian's cheek.

"I'll bring Sunshine around then!" Debbie murmurs happily, collecting Justin's work so that she can take the portfolio he lent to her, back to him.

"Don't be late, or I won't even consider him." Brian threatens lightly, watching the red wigged woman swoop down to plant a kiss on her son's forehead and then nearly skip out of the room.

Michael goes to speak, but Brian beats him to it, "Don't you have a comic book store to run?" He dismisses, setting the man with a frosty glare.

/

Justin nervously plays with a napkin, ripping it in pieces on the table as he surveys the diner. It's nearly three in the afternoon, a time when the diner caught a slow run, and Justin passed time by sitting in an empty booth and watching people eat. Thankfully, Debbie left him after the traffic had slowed down, and so he wasn't too busy rushing around to place orders.

However, butterflies had been fluttering around in his stomach since the crazy woman had left. Her departure bringing about the fear of failing, the fear that he wouldn't land this big break. Justin would be a fool not to realize the opportunity presented to him at the moment. Having Debbie know a CEO of a company was mind-boggling to the blonde, but when she requested a portfolio from him, he didn't hesitate.

Biting his lip, Justin runs out of napkin to shred, and gathers up the scraps to throw in the trash. He vacates the booth seat as he watches another group come in, and hurriedly discards the scraps of paper. Sighing lightly, the blonde runs a shaky hand through his messy blonde locks, and proceeds over to the table of new customers. Their conversation is loud, one of them dominating the volume with his chatter, but he seems friendly and Justin isn't perturbed.

"Hi, what would you guys like?" Justin murmurs, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Drew, why haven't we seen him before?" A brunette with short, slightly gelled hair questions a buff guy sitting next to him. "Is he new?"

"Em, why don't you just ask him instead of pretending as if he's not standing right there." The buff guy replies, tossing an arm around the man's shoulders and playfully tugging at his ear.

Almost immediately, the man's attention is turned onto Justin, eagerly leaning closer. "So cutie, are you new here?"

"Uhm…no, I don't work during the night though, only during the day and I never start a shift before nine." Justin helpfully supplies the information, surmising as well, that he had never seen the curious group, well not that he can remember.

"Oh, well that explains it, we only really come in here for breakfast or right before we go to Babylon, and sometimes for lunch too, but we've never seen you before!" The man exclaims, doting over Justin as the others decided it was high time they order. Over the flamboyant man's questions and compliments, his company quickly ordered a cup of coffee for each and some lunch plate specials. Excusing himself as best he can, Justin scampers off, a blush rising to his cheeks at the mountain of compliments that had been thrown on him.

It wasn't like he didn't usually get complimented, in the Liberty Diner the common form of adoration came with an unplanned squeeze to his ass or cupping of his dick through his jeans; so a verbal form of the latter is highly welcomed to the flustered blonde.

"SUNSHINE!" Rings through the diner, causing more than a few heads to look towards the familiar red-wigged woman prancing through the door. "You'll never believe it! He decided to meet with you tomorrow morning for an interview, he thinks you've got the stuff sweetie!" Debbie nearly shouts, rushing over to rain kisses and hugs down on the nearly faint blonde.

"Oh my god…" Realization dawns slowly on him, happiness flooding through him with the thought of finally starting to raise adequate amounts of money for college. "Thank you so much Debbie, I really owe you!" He breathily thanks, needing to sit down with the news.

Debbie Novotny pats him on the back, delicately handing him his portfolio and seeking his eye contact. "Sunshine, this is it, your big break, you need to show him you really have the shit. As I said, he's going to eat you up and shit you out if you aren't careful. So, tomorrow morning be prepared to answer any questions with a witty response. He's tricky."

Justin nods lightly, not being able to find any more words of thanks left in his head. A huge wave of relief flushes over him, bringing with it a new set of determination to prove himself.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Debbie addresses the table of men Justin had just talked to. A smile breaking out on her face when she walks over to ruffle the hair of the oldest looking of the group.

"We stole Teddy away from Kinnetic for a late lunch; Brian was in a really bad mood." The man with the gelled hair explains.

"Yeah, I know, I just talked to him about trying to get Sunshine a job there." Debbie takes a seat next to Theodore since he is the only one on that side of the booth.

"Who is this 'Sunshine' by the way?" Emmett asks slyly, his eyes darting over to the blonde unsuccessfully trying to pretend he isn't listening.

"Oh he's only the sweetest boy I've ever met, Sunshine get your cute bubble butt over here." Debbie calls, chuckling when Justin walks over shyly. "Boys, this is Justin, Justin, this is Ted, Emmett, and Drew." She points to each of them as she goes around the table. "If there's anything you really need to know about Liberty Avenue, they've probably fucked 'em."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Justin replies politely, not really knowing what else there is to learn from Liberty Avenue, he had spent most of his time wandering around in the streets when he got kicked out, it practically raised him. Before he can turn to leave, Debbie wraps a warm hand around his wrist and tugs him down to sit next to her.

"Justin here, if probably going to be working for Brian soon." She states boldly, earning some skeptical looks from the surrounding company.

"Bri won't even think the kid's out of his diapers, let alone able enough to work in the art department…No offence Justin," Ted adds almost as an afterthought. Justin smiles awkwardly, understanding where Ted is coming from. Gathering the information that the blonde had heard on this Brian, made his wonder what kind of man he really is. No one had said anything definitive, and almost everything had been an insult of sorts, leaving Justin with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Hey, Deb it's still okay if I head off for now right? I promised I would help Daphne go couch shopping for her apartment." The woman nods lightly, ruffling the boy's hair before he leaves.

"Be careful Sunshine, oh and the interview with Brian is at nine, so I'll meet you out front of your apartment tomorrow at eight fifteen. We need to be a little early to spy on the competition." She jokes casually, dismissing the boy to go help his friend.

Only after Justin had exited the diner did Emmett cluck his tongue loudly, "well, well, well, what is Mr. Kinney going to think of that blonde bombshell? Even more important, how is Michael going to take it?" Drew rolls his eyes and distracts Emmett by asking Debbie if their food was ready yet.

**Oh, I knowwwwwwww, more plot set up xD**

**Anyways, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, and I really hope you liked this chapter. **

**Sorry for it taking so long, I was re-doing my room. Put down hardwood and what not.**

**LOVEYOUALL**

**-sunshineandsonnyboy**


End file.
